


Epilogue

by AlphaWriter23



Series: Lick [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWriter23/pseuds/AlphaWriter23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 'Bite'. Derek and Stiles found out what being mates is really about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Alright, I got some people wanting this, and though I usually don’t right this kind of stuff, I can’t ignore what my fans want! So, here you go guys. Thanks for all your kind words also. I haven’t written anything in a long time, and the fact that everyone is loving the one-shots I’ve been writing really helps.

The aftermath of their mating went a little smoother then both Stiles and Derek would have thought. They had agreed at first to keep it between themselves, and Scott didn’t figure it out right away. Being a new wolf meant he didn’t know why Stiles’ scent had changed, just that he smelled like Derek now all of the time. But once he did figure it out, hell broke out.

            Scott made Stiles drive him to the abandoned train station where the alpha live with his betas. When he got there, words were exchanged and the younger wolf eventually attacked Derek. But the alpha didn’t exchange blows with him, merely blocked his claws and tried to calm him down. Hours later, when Scott was too exhausted to move, they talked more, calmly this time. Once everything was in the open, it turned out everyone was for their relationship, much to Stiles’ delight.

            It was a few weeks later when the nausea set in. The teen thought it was perfectly normal at first, maybe a side effect of the mating process, so he didn’t tell anyone about it. It got so bad though that when Derek was kissing him one day in his new loft, Stiles had to run to make it to the toilet in time. The alpha was worried about him, and sought help from another alpha who had also taken a human male as a mate.

            The answers he got made them both cry. Stiles was pregnant. Apparently the mating process can only be finished by the conception of a child. After they found out, Stiles was forced to tell his father about everything. The sheriffs reaction was to draw his weapon on Derek and shoot him in the leg.

            “That’s what you get for knocking up my son…did I really just say that?” He had announced while getting his shot glass and whiskey.

            So Stiles started being home schooled so no one would find out. It wasn’t that he didn’t want people to know – in fact, he was overjoyed to be having his mates child. When his stomach started to become plump with a child, the whole pack made the trip to San Francisco to meet with another pack who had gone through something similar.

            They had an ultrasound done and it turned out Stiles was not having just one child, he in fact was baring _triplets_ which was apparently very normal for werewolves to do. Stiles mad some dog jokes then about his new litter of puppies, surprised when the other pack laughed with him instead of rolling their eyes like his did.

            Two months into the pregnancy, his belly was the size of a house and he was stuck in bed, not able to move around much. Derek told him that usually this was when werewolves would have their children, so everyone was on edge. The pack – Isaac, Scott, Erica, Boyd, and creepy uncle Peter – threw them a baby shower and everyone chipped in to buy baby clothes for the expectant couple.

            And when the babies arrive – they had called a werewolf midwife who was there in less than ten minutes – Stiles and Derek held them, tears of joy streaming down their faces as they looked at the precious children they had brought into the world. The first was a boy who looked like Stiles; his hair was honey brown, but his eyes were forest green. The second was a girl and Derek cried harder knowing she looked just like the wolf’s lost mother. And the last born was the smallest, a boy with brown eyes and black hair.

            Years later, Stiles was in his last year of college, living off campus with his family. When his schoolmates would come over to do work they would stare and ask question and Stiles would just smile and say that they had adopted the children. It was hard in those days though. All three children had been born wolves and controlling their innerselves was hard around full moons. Each one had found an anchor though – surprisingly it wasn’t Stiles or Derek. Peter turned out to be an amazing great uncle. He would claim he didn’t like the children was it was obvious to anyone the statement was a lie.

            Stiles was sitting at the dinner table one day, watching as Talia and Lawrence fought over who got the biggest stake. His eyes shifted to his youngest child, Claude, read quietly and did his best to ignore his louder siblings. Derek was scolding the two fighting children now, and Peter was encouraging them softly, a glint of mischief in his eyes. There was a knock on the door and Stiles went to answer it, confused when he saw his dad there with a girl who looked around Stiles’ age.

            “Hey pop, what’s up?” The twenty-two year old noticed the silence and turned to look at his mate who had wide eyes staring at the girl in the doorway. “Do you know her?”

            Derek nodded and stood, walking over, “That’s my sister, Cora. I thought you died…” His voice broke up as he hugged his kin tightly, ushering everyone inside.

            “She’s been living on the streets for a long time.” The sheriff explained. “She got caught in Beacon Hills stealing from a gas station. When she said her last name was Hale, I thought I should bring her to you. I convinced the guy to drop the charges against her too.”

            Cora started crying then, she and her brother hugging tightly. She was introduced to the children, smiling the whole time.  She blended right into the family and they sat down once more, Stiles’ father joining them, and he couldn’t help but thing that he was the luckiest man in the world. Fortune kept finding them, kept blessing them with its presence. His panic attacks had gone away, his anxiety nonexistent now, even with a crazy house full of three kids. Derek met his eyes after calming the children down and smiled at him, nodding his head, to which Stiles replied with his own nod, his lips curved upwards.

            “To family!” Stiles proclaimed, raising his glass.

            “To family!” Everyone exclaimed loudly in return.


End file.
